Brux Konin
Brux Konin is Yoonie's tribute. Do not use him in your hunger games or fanfictions without her permission. He is Yoonie´s sixth tribute on the hunger games roleplaying wiki and him and his sister Janine are her first pair of sibling tributes. His District partner is Janine Konin. Also, Brux is Yoonie´s first ever male tribute. He and Janine are signature tributes of Yoonie. 'Brux Konin' Age: 18 District: 7 Gender: Male Weapons: Sword, club Personality: Brux is a man of few words, he prefers for his actions to speak louder than his mouth. He is kind of a loner who likes better to stay off to the sides than in the middle of the spotlight. Brux is very calm in every situation and never looses his head, unless Janine is threathened in any way. He often gets annoyed by his sister and her hyper behavior, and is always the first to try to calm her down if she gets angry. He is very shy towards anyone but Janine. History: Janine and Brux had a tough childhood. Neither Janine nor Brux has ever known their parents, their earliest memories are from the outskirts of District 7. They were found, dirty and disorientated, in the woods by some lumberjackers. Brux was eight years old, and Janine was three. Nobody understood what two kids were doing in the middle of the forest all alone, and neither did Janine or Brux. Their only memories were their own names, and for a while, that was the only thing they dared to say to the lumberjackers. They took them in under their wings, and kept them relatively well fed and kept. Soon the whole of District 7 had heard rumors of this strange occurence, two lost kids who nobody knows who are or where they come from found in the middle of nowhere. This caused a lot of unwanted attention, and the lumberjackers often found complete strangers spying on their barracks, wanting to be the first one to find out who Janine and Brux were. Unluckily, this also caugth the eye of the Capitol and the president. Because the president knew perfectly well who Janine and Brux were, but god forbid if someone found out. It would cause a huge scandal, but not for the reasons you might thing. Janine and Beux were children of the president, children he had never wanted. He used to have a secret life, with his lover in District 4, away from the media´s spotlight and his wife´s knowing. He had not had contact with his lover for years however, but he suddenly found out she had gave birth to his children. The president knew that the moment they were eligible for reaping, everyone would know his secret and his popularity in the Capitol would drop like a stone. And he knew popularity was key, because his arch-nemesis was winning the people bit for bit. If he didn´t play his cards right, he would be booted off from the throne. He knew steps had to be taken, so he found the children in District 4 and took them from the woman who once was his lover. Their memory banks were surgically "fixed" on so they would not remember anything from their past lives and changed their last names from his to Konin, a very normal last name is Panem. After that he took them by hovercraft and dumped them in the wilderness. They were his children, so he gave them a chance to survive by reaching one of the Districts before they succumbed to stavation, even though he knew it could be dangerous to him. But he could not make himself directly kill his own kind. And there they were, in a lumberjack barrack in District 7. And his plan had not worked, the whole District 7 had heard the rumors. He had to do something. So one faithful night, while the lumberjacks, Janine and Brux were deep asleep, a forest fire started. Or father, was started. Soon the barracks were completely doused in flames, and chaos erupted. People were running back and forth screaming, but in amidts all the confusion, Janine and Brux climbed out of the window and ran for the hills. They never looked back, and just hoped that the workers would escape. They did not. It got called the greatest tragedy in District 7 in decades. Seventy-seven dead and no survivors, except the mysterious kids found in the woods a few months earlier, who had dissapeared completely. Naturally people started to search avidly for Janine and Brux, but they were a step ahead. Janine and Brux had already sneaked into District 7 and were undercover as two normal kids. They merely showed up crying and weeping at the orphanage and told the matrons that their parents had died in the fire. They got taken into the warmth of the orphanage, while District 7 was searching the woods, convinced that they had ran far away. Janine and Brux were pretty happy from there on. They were safe, since nobody knew how they looked like since all of the lumberjackers were dead and couldn´t exactly give a detailed description. The president was convinced the kids had died off in the wild after running away. The peace was broken when Janine was reaped, and Brux of course volunteered at once to protect her. Preferred Alliance: Brux will ally with Janine, but also hopefully some other tributes as well. He won´t really care what allies he gets, because anything is better than nothing at all. Strengths: Physical power, lifting, climbing Weaknesses: Hiding, stealth, speed Trivia *At first, Brux was supposed to be the younger sibling, and Janine the oldest. Category:District 7 Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:Yoonie Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Yoonie's Tributes Category:Volunteer